


Deep Reds and Bright Blues

by SpaceMallCops (LordZarcock)



Series: Klance Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordZarcock/pseuds/SpaceMallCops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klance week<br/>Prompt: Red/Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Reds and Bright Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Read/reblog on tumblr [here](http://voltron-legendary-shipper.tumblr.com/post/148472080054/deep-reds-and-bright-blues)!

Hearts beat with the blood and oxygen, but when one disappears the heart cannot go on. As Lance’s heart bled out, Keith’s lost the very oxygen it needed so desperately. As the soft red faded from Lance’s lips, as the calm blue faded from his eyes, Keith could feel his heart being overwhelmed with the colors bleeding out over all his senses, washing it out with varying shades of those two distinct colors.

They were blues and reds, the sun and the moon. They were fire and water, bright and deep, and _strong_ together. But without one there was nothing to contrast, nothing to ground the other.

So as Lance bled out red, Keith wept blue tears of rue.

As one bled, the other rued.

A combination of blue and red that was not yet purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Why must someone die in all my fics?
> 
> In case you didn't catch it, bled and rue are both combinations of the words blue and red.
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr!
> 
> Personal tumblr: [lordzarcock](http://lordzarcock.tumblr.com/)  
> Voltron tumblr: [spacemallcops](http://spacemallcops.tumblr.com/)


End file.
